To Be In Love
by Ainahim Twilightbait
Summary: Vlad x Danny slash, pure fluff fanfic in response to a challenge. ‘Vlad, what’s it like?’ ‘What’s what like?’ ‘To be in love…’


**Title: **To Be In Love

**Author: **Ainahim

**Pairing: **Vlad/Danny (OTP BITCHES)

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **Well, Fibizy, here you go, I FINALLY finished one of your challenges! It's pretty much pure fluff. Since fluff is brand new for me trying to do this couple if it sucks…I tried! There are a couple of slight PoV changes in a way, but each at appropriate times, or so I hope. Hahaha.

**Summary: **VxD. 'Vlad, what's it like?' 'What's what like?' 'To be in love…'

**Disclaimer: Butch owns Danny Phantom and would probably stab himself if he saw his characters being used this way…but I'm writing it anyway!**

**

* * *

**

Sunday was the day of truces now. When Danny turned 16 he realized he couldn't keep a sane head without talking about his powers to the only other person who understood. Regardless of how they had to treat each other as enemies, every Sunday they could just relax and be something close to friends, really. Today's special quiet spot was the balcony of a coffee shop overlooking the bay.

Danny stirred his White Chocolate Mocha, mixing the whipped cream with the rest of the drink and melting it faster, and then took a hot sip. Oh, how he loved that taste. He watched Vlad over the rim of his glass and got the same sort of warm feeling inside himself just by watching that man take a drink of his own beverage. This kind of feeling had been nagging at him the past few months and although he didn't mind the feeling, the confusion behind it annoyed him more than just a little.

"Say, Vlad?"

Tearing his gaze from the waves beneath him, Vlad looked at Danny curiously. "Hmm?"

"What's it like?"

"What's…what like?"

Danny blushed before continuing, "To be in love."

A silken eyebrow raised and a smirk formed to accompany it. "Considering how many times you've teased me on how my own love life has never really worked out, I might not be the best person to ask."

"Yeah, well…" Danny gripped his coffee mug a little tighter and looked into it, the steam rising into his eyes a little.

"Anything you want to divulge, Daniel?" There was an almost playful look in Vlad's eyes as he watched the teenager trace his finger around the rim of the mug.

Danny shook his head. "N-No…not particularly." Who was he kidding? He'd never be able to admit it to Vlad. He'd hardly admitted it to himself. "You know, I've noticed though…" he was desperately searching for a way to change the subject, "for awhile now you haven't been going after my mother, really. What happened?"

A small chuckle emitted from Vlad's lips and he took a sip of coffee before continuing, "Even someone at my age can realize strange things. To put it simply, your mother was the only female that I'd ever fallen for. I thought if I could somehow convince her to be with me, society wouldn't question me more than it already did, we could live normally, everything would be fine. Something in my mind liked that comfort, but ever since I started talking to you," he shrugged, not liking to lay his feelings out like this, "well, let's just say things change." It was practically laid out on the table for Danny to read. Unfortunately, the boy still didn't get it.

"Maybe I can put it into a language teenagers understand more," Vlad looked contemplative for a moment before muttering, "I apologize in advance for this." With those words, the older man leaned across the table as if it wasn't even an obstacle and feather-lightly placed a kiss on Danny's lips.

He was expecting to be slapped. And if not slapped, maybe screamed at. Vlad was expecting anything but feeling those soft teen arms slinking their way around his neck, deepening the kiss and pulling them closer together. Although this was unexpected, he was not opposed to it in the slightest.

When they finally pulled away, all the misty confusion he had seen in the teenager's eyes were gone, replaced with clear sight and maybe even a little glow to his features.

"I was kicking myself forever, Vlad…what the hell took you so long?"

"Um, honestly I'm not quite sure. But maybe to make up for it I should fly you out to Wisconsin next Sunday."

"Spend the whole Sunday at your place?"

Vlad nodded.

"Just the two of us?"

The man nodded again.

Danny laughed. "Oh, to be in love."

* * *

**A/N: **This is THE hardest couple to write fluff for. Ever. But I tried! And my challenge was to use the three sentences that I used for the summary. So yeah, FBZ, I did it all for you! 


End file.
